Eleanor Murry
' ' Eleanor Murry Venomania Ariga Akaba, or simply known as Ella, is one of the main protagonists of the Millennium Love Story series. Appearance Eleanor has long golden-blonde hair, fair skin, and sapphire blue eyes. As the famous idol Cinderella, her hair is put up into a long ponytail and she wears purple-colored contacts in order to hide her blue eyes. She has worn many different outfits throughout the series. *Nightwear 1: a long light grey T'''-'shirt with a “Northern Kingdom” logo on the chest and white dancing slippers on her feet. *School outfit 1: a pale blue dress with faint blue, white, and pink floral print and lace around the hem with the frilly chiffon petticoat partially sticking out of the bottom and on the corner a glittery blue ruffled ribbon adorned by a pink gem heart lined by pearls, ruffled pearl pink fabric tucked beneath to match the off-shoulder shirt worn over the dress, a frilly patterned band going down the middle, at the navel a thin chiffon band with a bow at the center, a bow on each corner of the shoulder, and at the middle of the chest a light blue silk ribbon. She also wears crystal pumps with pale blue silk ribbons wrapped over the feet, hot pink gem hearts lined' by pearls on the toes, white socks with scalloped layered pearl pink tulle cuffs, glittery blue ribbons wrapped around them with ruffled tails, and a gold pearl necklace with a white heart hanging from a tiny hot pink bow '''around her neck. *Idol Outfit (Volume 1.): A glittering pink gradient top with gold lining the bottom and a thin gold strand inches above it, decorated with pearls, in the middle of the chest is pearl pink fabric lined in gold, with a smaller coral section lined in gold to accent the ornate design on it, the section was lined by a pearl pink tulle, around the top is ruffled pearl pink material, and each shoulder is covered by pearl blue puffed sleeves. Included is a white ruffled choker with a gem hanging from the middle, and pearl pink gradient opera sleeves with tulle cuff and a hot pink bow in the middle, A white ruffled miniskirt with a split pink gradient peplum resting over it with scattered white dots in various sizes. Around the hem are two arched lines circling the skirt, coming in powder blue, with a layer of dark pink frills over it. Around the bottom is a pearl pink tulle decorated with a pattern of gold music notes, with every other note adorned by a crystal or garnet gem. The fabric beneath this is light cream-colored. Around the top is a glittering pale pink bunched peplum covering each hip and the waistband. A pair of glass heels with a gold sole and row of pearls lining the top of the foot. A strand connects from it to a magenta bow where a light blue gem rests on a gold base, and around the ankle are two pearl chains. Wrapped around the left leg is a gold music bar tattoo, with a gem on every few notes. A gold ornate tiara with a band of pearls in the middle of the bottom, and three pearls on each side. On top is a pink bow with dark pink fabric within it and a light blue oval gem in the middle that has a droplet diamond beneath it. Pearl dangles are included with a decorative piece so far down, followed by a tiny pink bow and gold pearl. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Idols